


Night of the Mystery Lover

by Aang Beckett (AangBeckett)



Series: Mystery Lover [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Date, Gen, Romance, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AangBeckett/pseuds/Aang%20Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sheppard and his "Mystery Lover" together. Could be called AU, one of a set of little ficlets written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Mystery Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend at GateWorld, this is the first in a series of ficlets I have written for her.

_Night of the Mystery Lover_

Shep appears at the door to a small house in New Zealand, a light knock warns that he's there. The pretty redhead inside the house says a quick "goodbye" to her family; she slips out the door into Shep's waiting arms. The two of them go running into the night, to the cloaked jumper hidden nearby. 

Arriving at the jumper, he grabs her into his embrace and gives her a kiss. A short flight, a trip through the Gate and they're back at Atlantis, where I'm watching the security cameras and the control room tonight, while Carson sees to his patients one last time before we turn in for the night.

Shep and his redheaded lady slip down the quiet corridors, Shep's arm around her waist, guiding her down the dark hallway. They arrive at Shep's quarters, and make straight for the bed.

There's a passionate kiss, her hands in his hair and his hands around her lower back, and then a black Air Force shirt thrown over the security camera and I can't see anything else...but I can imagine what comes next...

 

_The Morning After_

As the sun rises over Atlantis, the rosy pink light slides through the curtains, flooding Shep's quarters with a warm light. Clothes are strewn about the bed, Shep's pants hung over a chair haphazardly and his pretty redhead's blouse now thrown over the bedpost, but the two figures in the bed sleep peacefully.

She awakes first, sitting up with the covers tucked neatly around her chest to keep the chill of the morning out, and looks over at Shep. His messy hair is slightly messier than usual and around the edge of the blanket; his bare chest can be seen. It sends a shiver of amazement through the redhead as the night before comes rushing back to her.

She lies back down at his side, her body curving around his, and kisses his cheek, and then his lips. Shep awakes with a start, glancing over to see the pretty redhead, feeling her hand gently caressing his bare skin. He shifts around to face her completely and a smile of satisfaction crosses his face as she blinks up at him. There is a passionate kiss, her hand caresses him a bit longer, and then his hands are wrapping around her, pulling her closer.

They will both remember last night; it was the best night of both of their lives.


End file.
